bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilded Tail Diragaze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50865 |no = 1189 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 86 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 47 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 13, 17, 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41 |normal_distribute = 25, 20, 15, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46 |bb_distribute = 24, 12, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52 |sbb_distribute = 21, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = An ancient dragon which dwelled in the mountains around the Sama region. Though initially a gentle creature, Diragaze continued to be the target of many who blindly believed in the legends surrounding it. Therefore, fearing any more attempts on its own life, Diragaze began considering eradicating any humans in its surroundings. However, the next human who showed himself before the dragon came to ask it for a task in order to become part of legend. And thus, Diragaze granted him a treasure with a set of instructions, though no details regarding this myth actually remain. |summon = The heavens and this world cannot be allowed to intertwine. Lend me your power to prevent this. |fusion = I must fight against the demons, though I have forgotten why. Regardless, that is my mission. |evolution = Humans are inept when it comes to controlling their own desires. However, that is the very key to their growth... | hp_base = 4080 |atk_base = 1796 |def_base = 1581 |rec_base = 1436 | hp_lord = 5873 |atk_lord = 2451 |def_lord = 2143 |rec_lord = 1939 | hp_anima = 6616 |rec_anima = 1741 |atk_breaker = 2649 |def_breaker = 1945 |atk_guardian = 2451 |def_guardian = 2341 |rec_guardian = 1840 |def_oracle = 2044 | hp_oracle = 5873 |rec_oracle = 2236 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Instant Flash |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def for first 2 turns & boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 50% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = White Dragon's Strike |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 60% Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Silver Raid |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, slightly boosts probability of higher Spark damage for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, 25% chance to boost vulnerability by 25% & 70% Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 50864 |evointo = 50866 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1,500,000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Diragaze }}